


Through Yellow Eyes

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincester, Yellow Eyed Demon's POV, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yellow Eyed Demon's view of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Yellow Eyes

The brother is always there by Sam's side; coaxing, protective, loving and caring. Getting in the way or so he once thought. He realises that at some point over the years he should have paid more attention to Dean Winchester. His attention though was always sharply focused on John Winchester and of course Sam. Watching Dean with Sam though he recognizes the fact that much as he would like to kill the eldest Winchester boy he cannot, not if he hopes to keep Sam at the centre of his plans.

It was all going as planned, or so he believed. That is until the other children, his other _chosen ones _ started to die. He didn't realise at first that it was Sam who was responsible for the deaths, killing them off slowly one by one. Sam has never enjoyed playing 'second fiddle' to anybody. He should have remembered that. He's watched him for enough years. Saw how Sam treated people at Stanford, his fellow students although in Sam's eyes they were competitors to be vanquished and taken down. Certainly anybody who looked at Jessica was liable to come a cropper - to suffer a run of bad luck, an accident with their car, or get attacked by an unknown mugger in the dark. The list is pretty endless.

He is exactly the same way with Dean, possessive although now of course he is more dangerous and becoming increasingly paranoid and delusional. Unhappy if Dean is away from his sight for any great length of time. Needing constant assurances from his brother that Dean is happy with what's happening in their life, their relationship with each other. Sam of course was the one to make the first move. Dean wouldn't do anything that he thought could harm his brother.

Were it not for Sam, Dean Winchester would be suffering hell's torments for the death of his own child, his only son. His daughter has clawed her way out of hell but his son ... there is no way back from where he is. For that he would be happy to kill Dean. But he cannot. Dean knows that. He knows that he's anxiously watching the two of them. Knows that he hates Dean. Dean seems to find the whole thing amusing, calling him Yellow Eyed Demon to his face, taunting him, telling Sam he's impotent, that he is nothing without Sam and Sam's powers. He does nothing though. There is something that Dean has that he needs. Dean has the ability somehow to keep Sam sane and that is a talent that he thinks will be very useful in the months and years to come. Dean isn't scared of what Sam's become.

He continues to watch the two of them; watches Sam pull Dean down onto the bed and into his embrace. Watches as Sam begins to claim his brother once again, his fingers and mouth mapping out Dean's body. He smiles. Sam knows exactly what buttons to press to keep Dean with him; at his side and Dean … well Dean will do anything to keep his little brother happy. He's proven that on many an occasion, killing the hunters that come after Sam, backing Sam in his fights in the house, standing up for him. Always there, always at his back and always, always protecting Sam no matter what happens or what Sam does … always there.


End file.
